This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Radio propagation characteristics in small cells are typically very different from propagation characteristics in large cells. This difference can be taken advantage of when optimizing reference signal (RS) arrangements for small cells. Most importantly, this opens possibilities for reducing the transmission overhead due to RSs in the uplink (UL) direction.
What are needed are techniques to provide RS arrangements for small cells which take specific advantage of the characteristics of the small cells.